marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Rikers Island
Spider-Man: Rikers Island 'is an action/mystery Spider-Man video-game. The plot centers around Spider-Man getting locked into Rikers Island when Green Goblin takes over. Characters Heroes/Allies The heroes (and allies) that appear in the game *'Spider-Man *J. Jonah Jameson *Marc Spector (mentioned) *Elektra (heard over communicator device) Villains/Adversaries The villains of the game *Green Goblin *Hobgoblin *Mysterio *Rhino *Boomerang *Kraven The Hunter *Scorpion *The Jackal *Sandman (cameo) *Anti-Venom (cameo) Unlockable Bios A list of characters only mentioned via unlockable biography *Uncle Ben *Black Cat *Vulture *The Ringmaster *Dr. Octopus *Hammerhead *Chameleon *Shocker *Electro *Mendell Stromm *Beetle *Carnage *The Spot *Kingpin Plot The Green Goblin attacks New York's Mayor's office but is foiled by Spider-man, who escorts him to Rikers Island. Due to a recent fire at New York City's Crossmore prison, many members of the Green Goblin's gang have been temporarily relocated to Rikers. As Spider-man accompanies the guards taking the Goblin inside, the island's security is overridden by Hobgoblin, allowing the Green Goblin to escape and take control of the facility. Spider-man quickly realizes that these events have been part of the Green Goblinr's plan and that the Green Goblin had bribed a security guard to help him escape and kidnap J. Jonah Jameson. The Green Goblin threatens to detonate bombs scattered around New York should anyone attempt to enter Rikers, forcing Spider-man to work alone; he is able to rely on Elektra who helps guide him through the asylum over the radio. However, after inhaling a psychotropic gas by Mysterio, Spider-man begins to hallucinate, believing that the missing Jameson is dead and that the bodies of his dead uncle is talking. After fighting Mysterio and waking up, he realizes it was all a nightmare and that Jameson is not dead. Afterwards, Spider-man gains access to a cave he created on the island and collects new webbing in the process. After being rescued from Hobgoblin, Jameson reveals to Spider-man the location of Kraven, who has been experimented on by Dr. Paul Yould, one of the island's doctors. Following a fight with Kraven, Spider-man learns that the Green Goblin is seeking a chemical called OZ created by Dr. Yould that is being produced at the island. The compound is based on the drug that gives Kraven his super strength, though the OZ formula is much more potent. The Green Goblin plans to use the OZ formula on the various Crossmore inmates to create an army of abnormally powerful henchmen. Spider-man discovers the location of the OZ formula, but after failing to save Dr. Yould, sets out to rescue Warden Quincy Point, who has been taken hostage by Hobgoblin. After saving the Warden and defeating Hobgoblin, Spider-man meets with Scorpion to discover the cure to the OZ strain. Scorpion reveals that the plants used to synthesize the cure are stored deep in the underground lair of Rhino. Before reaching Rhino, Spider-man is attacked once again by the Mysterio and falls into another hallucinogenic nightmare. He escapes from the nightmare and pursues Mysterio into Rhino's Lair, where Mysterio is attacked and dragged away by Rhino. There, Spider-man acquires the ingredients for an antidote while avoiding Rhino's attacks. Back at the cave, Spider-man only has enough time to synthesize one dose of OX antidote before Scorpion's OZ-infused bugs destroy the cave's computer. With the stability of Rikers Island hanging in the balance, Spider-man ventures to the Botanical Garden to defeat Scorpion and prevent further destruction of the island. After destroying the mutated bug life and defeating Scorpion, the Green Goblin invites Spider-man to his "party" at the visitor center. The Green Goblin then reveals that he has recaptured Jameson and attempts to shoot Jameson with a OZ-filled dart. Spider-man jumps in front of it, taking the injection himself. Spider-man attempts to resist the change, after which an upset Green Goblin shoots himself with the OZ gun, becoming a massive monster. In his new form, the Green Goblin proudly displays himself to news helicopters and publicly challenges Spider-man to fight. Spider-man refuses to change into an OZ monster and uses the antidote on himself. The Green Goblin, confused but amused by his decision, begins his assault on Spider-man with a slew of henchmen and even fighting him personally. Eventually, Spider-man defeats The Green Goblin, and all those affected by the OZ strain revert back to their original states. Green Goblin is taken back to his cell and armed New York police officers slowly regain control of the island. As Spider-man is leaving Rikers, a call about Venom is overheard on the radio. In a post-credits scene, a crate of OZ formula is shown floating in the water when a hand pops out and grabs it. Category:Video Games Category:Spider-Man Category:ElectricMayhem